


Easy story

by TyshaNotDead



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyshaNotDead/pseuds/TyshaNotDead
Summary: Charlie's a bit easy, and some of his friends are about to discover how much.
Kudos: 5





	1. I'll Choke Myself If You Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just writing this on my phone for fun. Enjoy, hopefully?

My apartment had become my drug dealer's default hang out over the last few months. He was a cool kid, 17 going on 18 who'd taken over his older brother's weed business after the inevitable departure for college. I'd been high school friends with the older brother of course, and that's how I came to know, and hang out, with Liam.  
At first he would just drop by my small apartment so I could buy my weed, and he'd stay over five to ten minutes to chat and smoke a cigarette. His brother and I had been fast friends but never close enough that I kept in touch with him, so I asked for news through the kid. To tell the truth, I obviously thought he was hot. Otherwise I wouldn't have tried to get him to stay, "you wanna hang and smoke one?" and all. He did and we had a laugh. We did that a few more times.  
Then, once, he came round and was with a friend, right out of soccer practice. He dropped a big sports bag on the floor and pulled the ziplock bag full of weed out of a bundle of dirty clothes and apologetically smiled. I tried to play it off like it was a funny inconvenience as the smell of the two sweaty players was filling the room. Then they made like they were an imposition and were gonna leave, and I invited them to smoke some weed and relax before that. That was a gamble. I was thinking, they're gonna want to shower. But they said yes. As they sat down on the couch and I sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, Liam's friend said his name Enzo, and thanked him for a warm welcome.  
"I'm a pretty welcoming guy, I'm told."  
We smoked and laughed, played music, talked about random stuff. Liam's brother, Ben, had a steady girl now, he told me.  
Back when we were in high school together, the lack of a girlfriend had driven Ben to ask me to suck him off a few times, and those we good memories. I obviously didn't say that, but wondered if as well as passing on his legacy weed business, Ben had also passed on his various sex stories and his little black book of horny clients. Ben had been a mystery. Incredibly hot, as Liam was, a sort of tall, tall skinny Irish boy with incredible bone structure and a cocky smile. He had a little coterie of preppy girls at school who pretended he didn't exist but would buy from him and let him fuck them in secret. Yet all he wanted was a steady girl and good head. "And that's so hard to find?" I had asked.  
"Hell yeah, man. Girls don't give good head."  
So I was the giver of good head. Ben was never that into it, though. I could make him hard and come with only my mouth and throat, but if he had his eyes closed. If he looked at me, he would invariably laugh and go, "Bro, that's so weird," and lose his erection. It did make the sessions longer, though.  
That afternoon with Liam and Enzo didn't lead to anything at the moment, but it did make Enzo quite familiar with me, and Liam much friendlier. No longer was I just a client. He called me "Bro" every other sentence.

It all happened when they came into the bar/restaurant I work at. They came in late afternoon as I was an hour away from my shit, for desserts and coffee. After a quick chat with Liam, I snuck a bit of Jack Daniel's in each of their glasses of Coke, and joined them when I was done. Liam had come with Enzo, and two other friends. We shot the shit for a while and when the evening came around, they invited me to a party with them. Liam was insistent, Enzo even more, and his other friends very welcoming, so I went. Obviously this is a rationalization. My hot drug dealer and his hot friends said "do" so I did. In a small, boring town full of bottoms, one quickly goes cock crazy.  
The party was quite fun, a mix of high school kids, older siblings, people I knew or absolutely did not, enough drugs and alcohol to kill all of us twice, and a pool. That was very good news for the guys since pool meant girls in bathing suits, and discovering it's a pool party as you arrive means guys will just bathe in their boxers. Win-win.  
I watched from the corner of my eyes as Liam and his bros went on the hunt, as I caught up with old friends and made some new. An old friend of Ben's, Ricky, had found me and he grabbed me by the shoulder and told his friend, "yo once, I went with Ben to see this kid, and it was a surprise the school's gay kid was a pothead, but then this motherfucker smoked me under the table. Tonight, I shall have my revenge!" and he proceeded to try to smoke me out. Ricky's problem wasn't my high tolerance, though, it was his weak constitution.  
As the party was dying down and I decided to head out, I could only find Liam still out in the garden, smoking all alone near the pool.  
"Friends went to bed?"  
"Yeah, but in a shitty way for me," he answered. As I settled next to him, he handed me his joint. "They're all fucking."  
"Why aren't you fucking? I saw you talk to girls all night.  
"Classic mistake, bro. Talked to a few girls, all very open. Then I see this fucking, this incredible fucking girl, like, the girl."  
"Super super hot?"  
"Exactly. Way more than you think. But as soon as we start talking, it's very clear she's not down to fuck tonight. But, like an idiot, I persisted. Got her number though, but nothing else, and now all the horny girls are already having sex."  
"Classic mistake, indeed."  
"You're going home, bro?"  
"Yeah, party's dying down, Ricky's finally asleep... You staying?"  
I meant that to say, "aren't you going home too," but he surprised me by answering, "Hell, nah. What d'you feel like doing?"  
Before I'd fully registered, I said, "I feel like going home and smoking until I sleep."  
"How about I try to smoke you out?" he asked.  
"That might work." It hit me then. He was going home with me. In a way.  
On the way to my place, he kept talking about The Girl, and then drifted to the other ones he could actually have fucked. By the time we were on my couch, each of us with a fat joint in hand, he had a hand almost permanently stuck to his crotch. As we kept getting higher and talking, I saw him several times almost stick his hand inside of his clothes to grab his dick, and then stop himself in the nick of time.  
At some point he looked at me au laughed all the smoke out of his lungs before saying, "Aight, bro, I'm sorry but I'm horny as fuck and I'm gonna have to leave to take care of it." He made a jack-off motion.  
"A sad handy for a sad boy," I mocked him.  
"Ah, don't be like that. It's not like you're fucking either, tonight."  
"Yeah, true."  
Liam stayed silent for a minute, then finally grabbed his crotch through his jeans with a sigh of relief. "Can I ask you a question?"  
"Of course."  
"You're... you're gay, right?"  
"That's the gist of it, yes."  
"Ever since I started with the business, I've been wondering... like, my brother, it's pretty well known he was, well, a slut."  
"Incredible slut, yes."  
"So I was wondering if you and him... If you ever, you know..."  
"Liam," I said, "there's only one rule in this house. Questions are to be asked directly."  
"Why is that a rule?"  
"Generally because I'm too high to pay attention to a long winded question, but in this case it's because it's not that crucial a question, not that important a reveal."  
"Oh." A few seconds of silence. "So did y'all ever fuck?"  
"No, never." The look of disappointment on his face was priceless, but it was after all the truth. However, sensing my opportunity, I added the equally truthful, "I did suck his cock a few times, though." Now Liam was staring at me, and I laughed to myself, "Well, sucked's a big word. I did spend several non-consecutive hours choking myself on his cock, yes. Or being choked."  
"Well, that's clear." He was now squeezing his dick, still as discreetly as possible, but a crotch being where it is, it was very clear.  
"Liam, are you gonna jack off on my couch?" He let go of his cock like it was burning. "I mean, it's very much okay, I like watching. But that would be a bit like torture, don't you think?"  
Almost breathless, he asked, "why... would would it be torture?"  
"Because, it absolutely is if I can watch but not touch. Like a mirage of an oasis in the middle of the desert."  
He was biting his lower lip and staring at me. "You... you wanna?"  
"Ask what you wanna ask, Liam."  
Deep breath, gathering his courage. "You wanna suck this cock?"  
I smiled. "Absolutely, but is this what you really want to ask?"  
"Fine, ok. Charlie. Do you want to choke on this cock? I really need to choke you, now that you've mentioned it."  
"With pleasure."  
He smiled, and immediately lost confidence. "How... how do we do it?"  
"With your cock out, hopefully."  
"Yeah, yeah," he laughed as he got up. "But, like, here?"  
"I have this couch here and a bed in my room. Name your location and position."  
I saw the wheels turning behind his eyes. "And I can choke you for real?"  
"I'll choke myself if you don't."  
He kept thinking for a second, dragging smoke out of his joint. "Is it bad if I tell you to get in your knees at my feet?" He was fidgeting with the zipper on his jeans.  
I sighed with exasperation. "Hey, man, if you wanna get to choking me, you gotta take charge at some point. I'm not known to be a bossy bottom."  
"Yeah, you seem more of the bitchy bottom type," he answered with a laugh. Then he grabbed me by the hair, dragged me from my position sitting down on the couch to standing up in front of him, then pushed me to my knees all in the same movement. "You better get to sucking, then, I've been sitting on this hard-on for a while now." With his other hand, he unzipped his jeans and pushed them down haphazardly. "Take off my boxers," he ordered as he was trying to push his jeans all the way down with only one hand combined with wild knee jerks. He would not let go of my hair. I quickly helped him, at this point desperate to see his dick.  
I was not disappointed, as well as not surprised. Liam looked so much like his brother, his dick wasn't gonna be that insane. Probably over seven inches, thick, and with a lovely curve, it was topped by pubes that were redder than his reddish-brown hair. Lovely. The smell coming off of it was perfect. Clean, but sweaty, lots of precum. I couldn't wait.  
So I did that thing I tend to do when I'm super into a straight guy, to show him the world of sluttiness I could open up to him. With his hard dick right in front of my lips, I turned my eyes up to him, looked directly at into his eyes, and begged with a weak voice, "Can I please take it in my mouth, Sir?"  
He loved that. The smile on his face could have lit up a room. "Yeah, bro... Suck on it."  
I swiped my tongue over the wet head. The taste of his precum was bitter but I couldn't care less. I even expected it, given how much of a stoner he is. Once I'd started, it was difficult to stop licking that head and swirling my tongue around it, moaning. He never stopped looking at me and smiling, whispering "Yeah, that's right, that's better," as I was drinking his precum straight from the source. "Good deeper, bro. Suck it."  
I opened up my jaw and took half of his dick in my mouth, starting down my throat, and made sure to go back and forth until that cock was wet. Then I deepthroated him, all at once. The hand that had been in my hair had become limp after putting me on my knees, but it came back to life right then as he pushed me down. "Shit, bro, you can really do it..." Then he started pumping his cock in and out of my throat. A bigger guy would have already choked me but with him, it would take some violence, and he was discovering it. He ended up grabbing my hair with both hands, and fucking as hard as possible into me until, finally, I gagged and choked. "Fuck yeah," he moaned out. "You can take it, bitch."  
Finally, I wasn't "bro" anymore. He did not let his cock come out of my mouth a single time. He did not sit back down nor did he light his joint back up to enjoy it while getting head. He simply kept both his hands in my hair, pulling as hard as he could, and his hips pumping in and out, fucking my mouth with abandon. His balls slapping on my chin reminded me, to my disappointment, that I had not had the occasion to suck on them. Some guys would not let me have their dick at all until I'd properly worshiped the balls, but Liam had been too horny, probably. I used one of my hands to play with his ball as they were getting slicker and slicker from the buckets of spit that were coming out the sides of my mouth, while my other hand had grabbed onto his ass and was pushing him in. Probably what was prompting him to say, "Yeah, you want more, you slut." I did want more.  
After a while fucking my throat, he pulled me off, still by the hair, and started lightly jacking it. "You gotta tell me, bitch, if you don't want to swallow I gotta know right now."  
"Please Sir, let me swallow it," I moaned. Truly wanton.  
That pushed him over some edge, and he started really playing the game. "Yeah, you want that load, little bitch?"  
"Please, sir, more than anything." My hands were now around his thighs, squeezing the muscles. "I'll do anything for your cum."  
"Tongue out." Once I did he immediately started beating his dick on my tongue. "Anything, right? You'll suck it up any time I want?"  
I nodded as lightly as possible, keeping my tongue out for his dick and my eyes in his.  
"You're just a stupid slut who's going cock crazy, aren't you."  
Nod and moans.  
"Open your mouth up again, I'm gonna wreck that throat."  
Liam pushed back all the way in, locked up my head in between in hands, and started pounding as hard as he could. His cock twitched wildly every time he made me choke or gag and right before he came, he yelled out, "Yeah, cry on my cock, you fucking cunt!"  
He unloaded deep in my throat, pushing each spurt of cum with a pump of his hips, sqeezing his expanding cockhead with the walls of my throat. After the explosion, he kept slowly fucking at the back of my throat, his eyes squeezed shut, until he deflated. Finally, he took his now limp and cleaned out cock out of my mouth and fell back on the couch behind him.  
"Holy shit, bro, holy fuck..." he groaned. He fell back into a shocked silence, then announced with a contrite look on his face, "I'm sorry I called you a cunt, bro. That's, that's not ok."  
"It was very ok, I liked it. The one I don't like is 'cum dumpster'. If anything, I'm a clean cum bowl." That made hin laugh, but I was still fixated on something. "Liam? Can I ask for a favor?"  
"I'm not-"  
"It's not sucking my cock."  
"Oh. Then yeah, ask away."  
"Can I suck on your balls? We didn't take time for your balls and I'm keeling here thinking, those are lovely balls."  
He was surprised. And already rolling his next joint. "If you want, bro. You sure? Balls are nasty."  
"Yeah, but you also think cum is nasty."  
"You got a point." He opened his legs up. "Take off my shoes and shorts and shit, and get on those balls, what can I tel you."  
I took his shoes off slowly, enjoying the sights and smells, but kept his socks on so as not to weird him out. Before I got on his balls, I told him. "Thank you for using my mouth, Sir. If you're up to it later, I can blow you again."  
I started licking his balls. Low hanging, they were sweaty and hairy. Almost unconsciously I was moaning all the while.  
"You really are something, bro." I heard a lighter click, then felt a hand reach into my hair and play with it. "Lick it up, slut, and you'll get some more cock."

\--


	2. I Found Out About The Prostate

After our night of fun, during which I gave him two blowjobs and spent a considerable amount of time sucking on his balls, Liam started hanging regularly at my place. For about six weeks, he came about twice a week after school, asked if I wanted to come to a party on Saturday - which I did - and then came back to mine. Then he increased it to three, four times a week. A few times as we were walking back from a party to my apartment, he said to me, "It's just easier." When I asked him to explain he added, "Well, this way I'm actually having fun with my friends during the party instead of hunting for pussy. Then I still get my nut, you know."  
We started talking about a lot more things than we used to, and that was still the main part of our relationship: getting high and chatting while music was playing in the background. Sometimes we played video games. But there was now sexual tension.  
In a way, even though he was straight, we were a match made in heaven. We were both very horny and, also, quite lazy. I did not have the courage for meeting people through apps because the though of leaving my comfortable place to go out and meet, like, whoever, was annoying. Much simpler to have the cock delivered right on my couch.  
Liam told me he always watched a lot of bi porn because he had a thing for double penetration. Or, to be more precise: "I just really like to see a chick being overwhelmed by cock. If it's too much, it's not enough, you know." He and Enzo had apparently shared their kink and had often talked about doing it. "We never found a chick for that, though."  
I kept quiet, in the hopes that would qualify as playing my cards right. Liam was a good friend now, and I was taking this slow.  
We diversified our practices quickly. I figured out during our second time together he was not a really dominant guy, just slightly directive and incredibly vulgar when someone was playing with his cock. Once while he was playing a game and I was smoking next to him, I abandoned my phone to start groping his dick and try to arouse him. Within seconds he was whispering, "You keep that up, I'm gonna have to shatter your cunt throat." Just a really filthy mouth.  
He was really into fucking up my throat. That was his main thing, overall. Mostly he'd sit in the couch with his legs wide open and would hold my head down to choke or pound my throat down on his cock.   
Sometimes, he'd tell me to get on my knees in the middle of the room and would stand in front of me. That was when he needed to really fuck into my throat. Hearing me choke was his highest pleasure. He'd settle at the back of my throat for full minutes, grinding his pubes into my nose until the gagging made my body shake and thrash, and would then release me. He loved looking at me, my red face and teary eyes. Those were the best moments. He slapped my face, pulled on my hair, called me the worst names, and ended up developing a new kink: when he was standing up, he'd come all over my face, then make me eat his cum by the tip of his cock.  
Once when he showed up right after soccer practice, all sweaty like I liked him, he had me lick his entire body while he relaxed. I'd made several advances and remarks about his pecs, his feet, his ass, and he finally took me up on it that day. He hadn't fully comprehended what I meant by his ass, but the sounds of surprise and pleasure he made when I got my tongue inside his quivering, sweaty hole were enough to convince me I hit the jackpot. I had started with his neck, biceps, pecs, abs, had skipped the dick and balls for his ass, and was now starting on his legs (those footballer thighs) and finally got to his feet. They smelled like a boy's locker room. He got it pretty quickly and rested one foot on my shoulder while the other was pushing on my face. When he let them fall back on the floor and dragged me by the hair to his balls, he said, "Well it isn't my favorite, but I know what little sluts like you want."  
He was just a filthy fucker. He spent two hours once just choking me with his hands and spitting in my mouth. He insisted we sit face to face on the couch, and looked at me in the eyes all the while. While he was choking, he said things that drove me fucking insane. He started slowly. "You like that, little cunt? Like it when I'm choking the life outta you?" Release. "Mouth open." Spit. Spit. Spit. Choke. "Do you want daddy to come by every day to put you in your fucking place?" Release. I nodded yes. "Good bitch. Mouth open." Spit. Spit. Spit. Choke. "Does baby need more spit?" Nod. "Yeah? You're thirsty for my juices, right baby? Such a fucking cunt slut. Mouth open." Release. Spit. Spit. Slap in my face. "Look at me." Gentle strokes around my neck. "You're being a good slut." Choke. "A good little slut. You like that baby girl? You like it when daddy makes you feel how strong he is?" No release. No open mouth. He spat directly on my face, thrice. That was the first time he feminized me. He made me suck his cock and came on my face after two hours of choking.  
That night, when we were sharing out post-sex joint, he asked me, "So, you just never come?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well..." He was hesitant and I quickly figured out why. "I did that whole thing because I know you like rough guys, you know. I just thought at some point you'd get yourself off, or something. Ended up being fun though, but you never even touched yourself."  
"Did you want me to?"  
He started laughing. "Bro, I'm not daydreaming about jacking you off. But you've been draining some pretty epic loads outta me lately and I was trying to do a solid."  
"I usually get off when you leave."  
"I don't mind seeing it, if you need it. Like, don't come on me or anything, but you're allowed to enjoy it too."  
"I enjoy it, Liam. I fucking enjoy everything."  
It didn't come naturally to us but a week after that, during one of our usual sessions, he started feminizing me in his dirty talk while choking me on his dick. When he said, "If you keep sucking it like this, I'm gonna have to put you in a dress and heels and start dating you. You want that? You wanna be Liam's girl? I'll fucking marry you and get you pregnant, baby cunt." Right there and then I grabbed my dick and came less than thirty seconds later, on the floor at the foot of the couch. "Damn, I did it!" Liam celebrated, pumping a fist in the air. "I fucking did it! I knew you couldn't resist that."

We kept on going for a while, but Liam was a fundamentally nice guy and something kept bugging him. "I feel like I'm not doing that much for you. You enjoying yourself? For real? Sometimes I feel like I'm using you, bro." We had this conversation a few times.  
Finally, one day he showed up after school, all fidgety and tense, for once avoiding my gaze. He stayed oddly silent while smoking, only barely engaging in the conversation.  
"You ok?" I finally asked.  
"Yeah, yeah. I've been thinking..." He took a big breath and then said nothing.  
"Must have been exhausting."  
"Shut up, man, it's hard."  
"What, are you in love with me?"  
"Bitch, you wish." He twisted his hand using the other, and looked at the floor in front of him. "I've been thinking about fucking you."  
"Oh." I stayed silent too. "I wished you'd said-"  
"We don't have to," he corrected quickly. "No obligations, and if you don't wanna I'm not gonna stop coming to see you, you know."  
"Ok, but I mean, I could have prepared."  
Now he was confused. "Like, the bedroom?"  
"My ass." Confusion. "With my fingers and a didlo? Lube it up, strech it out?" He'd clearly never fucked anyone in the ass, ever.   
Though, finally, an epiphany came in. "Otherwise it won't fit, I get it."   
"Well, you can make it fit without prep, but only if you enjoy screaming and blood on your cock."  
"Holy shit, ok, stop." I thought I'd gone too far but he said, "I've been thinking about fucking you, not killing you. And it's okay. you can do that... how long does it take?"  
"Given your dick? I'd need about an hour of stretching."  
"I'm that thick?"  
"I'm that tight, and I haven't been fucked in a few months. Too lazy."  
"You just have to lay there!"  
"This is not starting well. Why do you want to fuck me?"  
He was all proud as he declared, "I've been reading up, and I found out about the prostate."  
"Big man."  
"Big brain man," he insisted. "I'm sorry I'm not the... dom daddy? you wanted or whatever, but I really feel like shit not making you come. And, also sorry, but I will not be jacking it for you."  
"Never asked."  
"I know but I've been psyching myself up to try... and no. Really no. I could make out with you, I don't think I've got a problem with that, but anything else is too much."  
"Again, I didn't ask for anything."  
"Shut up, bro, I'm doing a gesture. Because if I'm fucking you, well, I'm fucking you, but also you're getting fucked. Right on the prostate. With my dick." We were on joint number three, but still. "So, are you in?"  
"And you're not gonna be freaked out to see my dick?"   
Again, that look of pride. He got up and pulled from his gym bag a single jockstrap. "Figured we're about the same size. It's clean." He handed it to me with a shit-eating grin. "I know it looks like I planned it all but that's only because I did. Been thinking about this for a few weeks."  
"I can see that. Not enough to figure out I'd need prep, though."  
"I'm a beginner. And I never fucked anyone in the ass. Girls tend to refuse, or yell at you. But I'm not a beginner at sex with you, so I know what I gotta do to fuck you." He lost his smile and pointed at the door of my bedroom. "Now get the fuck in there, cunt, we're gonna stretch that pussy up."  
Liam was acting as confident as he could but as he waited for me to get my stuff in the closet, he awkwardly stood next to the bed, looking at the decor like something was gonna attack him. "I've never been there."  
"You seemed very comfortable on the couch."  
"I actually think your couch is more comfortable than my bed, but that's another story. You bring guys in here?" When I turned toward him I saw his look had become lusty. "This where you get fucked?"  
"Yes, Sir. The fuck palace, if you will."  
"How many guys been in there?" He walked up to me before I could answer and grabbed my ass, pushing me against his torso. His other arm wrapped around my back to grab my head and angle it so he could whisper in my ear with a growling voice, "How many guys have been up that pussy, babe?"  
I literally shivered. I obviously had never counted so I simply said, "I lost count, Sir."   
That was what Liam wanted to hear. "Such a horny slut, girl, you can't help but get your holes filled up. You want me to fill it up?" His hand was slipping, from groping my asscheek toward my crack, and his other hand was joining it.  
"Yes, Sir, please."  
He spread my ass and started poking at my hole, then suddenly bit at my neck before saying, "Holy shit, that's tight." He tried to inch a finger into my dry asshole. I clutched his body with my arms, letting him overwhelm me, and sounding painful moans in his ear. "We're gonna have to work on this if we don't want to blow it up, right? Unless..." He forcefully shoved the tip of his middle finger through my asshole, making me whine in pain. "Oh... fuck... unless my girl wants her pussy..." he licked my neck while looking for his words, "her pussy blown up... Do you want that baby girl?"  
"Daddy," I moaned through pain and arousal, "daddy, if you break it, it won't be usable anymore..." My nails were buried in the skin of his back.  
"You're right, sweetie, of course."  
In quick succession, he stuck two fingers in my mouth and made me suck them, then replaced his dry, barely stuck finger with the tip of the two wet ones in my ass, and started kissing me. A real, sloppy, tongues-galore make out session of a few minutes at the end of which, I had two fingers inside of me. It was painful in the best way. His lack of experience and the roughness it bred were the true source of my arousal. He made out with me and fingered me, even spanked me a few times, and as soon as his mouth was free started talking again. "Yeah, baby girl, imma stretch up that tight pussy and make it my cock holster, gonna push into you until you're all filled up. Then I'm gonna push more fingers into you with my dick. You want that, girl? I could DP you with my dick and your dildo, make you fucking cry for me all night long. Or would you prefer I call Enzo over?" He felt my nails bury themselves again and deeper in his back and my whole body shiver. With a laugh, he shoved his fingers as deep as he could and spread them inside of me. "Yeaaah, babe, I know that's the kind shit you want..." Kisses on my neck during the pauses in his speech were driving me wild, on top of the rest. "You want me to call my bro over... work your throat while we wait for him... then when he gets here you choke on him while I wreck your pussy... you want us to take turns on you before we share your hole? Think about that, girl, the both of us in your tight little hole, stretching it up..."  
I couldn't take it anymore. "Liam..."  
"Yes, baby girl?"  
That made me laugh. "This shit is insanely good but we need to move to the bed and you have to put your cock in my throat... I'm dying over here."  
He started fucking his almost dry fingers in and out of me at a quick, brutal pace and he walked us towards the bed. "Lil' bitch is horny, isn't she?" He pulled out and threw himself on the bed, settle in the middle of it with two pillows at his back against the headboard, legs spread, and patted the space next to him to his right. "Mouth on my dick, ass this way. Right now. Imma fuck you like I wish I could fuck my girls, get it?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
I brought over the box with the lube, dildos, plugs, and set it on the nightstand before taking my doggy style position next to him. Immediately he had his left hand in my hair, guiding my mouth to his cock, and the right on my back, going back to my ass. "Not only am I gonna fuck you like a girl, tonight, you are my girl. You're my special, slutty cunt of a girl and I wanna make it good for you. So if I'm fucking up or what, or hurting you, you gotta tell me, baby girl, ok? Cause if we're gonna be doing this, we have to admit I have to learn. Promise?" He pulled me off his dick.  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Nah, bro," he smiled, "I'm serious, I don't mind playing the boss man but you can't be, like, a dumb slut, right? Tell me if I'm doing bad."  
"Dude, I promise." Precariously in my position, I raised my right hand to my heart. "Promise to tell you if you're bad in bed."  
"That's the stuff. Now suck it, girl."  
As he was impaling my throat on his cock, he started fingering me again. He went back in dry, perhaps because he was starting to enjoy making me hurt, but that stopped being practical very quickly and he grabbed the lube. "Damn, you are tight. You're gonna snap my fucking fingers off." He rumaged through the toy box and pulled out the smallest dildo, tried to get it in and huffed in annoyance. "Not working. Get to a 69, quick. Ass up. Imma look this pussy in the eye while I'm busting it open." I did just that, getting myself in doggy style position over him. His slightly curved cock slipped perfectly all the way to the back of my throat, both shapes embracing each other, and that made him reach and push down on my head and fuck up in my mouth. "Shit, girl, if you make me come, just keep sucking it and keep me hard, ok?"  
Then, the small dildo was in my ass. He pushed it gently for a second before putting it all in, stretching me, and pulling it out completely. That dragged a high pitched whine out of me.  
I couldn't say how much time passed like that. I did make him come as he was fucking me with the dildo, and sucked on the tip as hard as I could as I drank the warm cum spewing out, before going back to deep throats at a relentless pace. His erection never went down for a second. It elicited a few painful noises as his dick got sensitive but we both pushed through and in moment he was back to fucking my throat.  
When he decided I was stretched enough with the small dildo, he went back to fingering for a few minutes while spitting into my asshole. "Ready for the medium one?"  
As best I as could I moaned "Yes, daddy" around his cock.  
"Good girl. It's the last one, though, I'm not stretching you with the big one if I'm gonna enjoy that tight pussy. Is that ok?"  
I moaned my approval again, simply refusing to let go of his dick. That amused him. He started up again, this time with my medium-sized dildo. Over the last hour, he'd gotten extremely comfortable, not only with my ass but with sex with me in general. He alternated between shoving the dildo up and twisting it out of me, roughly fingering me, spitting in my ass, and spanking me as hard as he could. He would get his hand in my hair, drag it back across my back, there was not a second he was not touching me.   
In the end, he was roughly fucking me with the dildo. He pulled it out with a groan, pulled my mouth of his dick and shoved me off of him. "Gotta stop now or I'm just gonna stuff you full of things." He grabbed me by the throat, squeezed and made me look at him. "I'm sure you'd love that, girl, if I just stuffed you full of your toys, right? We'll do that some other time, though. How do you wanna get fucked?"  
"In whatever way you wanna fuck me, daddy," I croaked out of my choked throat.  
"Good girl. Get on your hands and knees," he said, letting go of my throat and slapping my face twice in quick succession. "Face down, ass up, and spread that fucking pussy out. Let me see it." As soon as I did, he stuck his fingers back in. "It's weird how much I like doing that. I wasn't kidding about filling you up. One day I'm gonna fuck you with all these dildos at once, slut." I could feel him moving behind me, then the wet, hard tip against my hole. "You pussy's kissing my cock, babe. You ready for it?"  
"Yes, daddy."  
He pushed in slowly, until the whole head popped in fully, and rested there for a minute. After such a long time having my ass played with, I was elastic enough to accomodate him, yet I could still feel a slight burn. His head was fat, and round, and flaring wildly, slowly coating my insides with precum. He pushed another inch in, while his fists on the small of my back made me arch it, raising my ass ever higher, then another inch, and another. "You're doing good, babe," he whispered as he buried himself by delicate increments. "Am I being good to you, baby?"  
I did not expect my voice to sound as broken and breathy as it did when I responded, "So good, daddy... I want all of your cock."  
But Liam was a prudent boy, far from the guys his age who'd been my peers and high school and had fucked me then, sometimes wildly, sometimes as close to rape as can be with a consenting partner. If this all went well tonight, we were a sure thing. I could get dick, he could get ass. Liam seemed determined to be as careful as could be.   
Eventually, he slid in and installed himself balls deep into my quivering ass, and started playing with the straps of his jockstrap over my asscheeks. "You've got a great cunt, Charlie, honestly," he said, fully out of breath. "You tell me when to start moving but fair warning... I'm not gonna last long..."  
I waited for maybe thirty seconds before sliding myself on his dick, slowly rocking back and forth and testing the water. As soon as I felt the dick pass through me from tip to balls and give me only pleasure, I told him, "Please, Liam, fuck my pussy."  
"With pleasure, baby girl."  
And we were on. Even at a leisurely pace, his big balls were noisily slapping against my taint. He grabbed my asscheeks and squeezed them and spanked them as he accelerated his hip movements, increasing amplitude, going harder every minute. Then, I felt hands grab my shoulders, raise me up, and hold me by the hair. He arched my back until my head was near his shoulder, held me by the hip with his other hand, and started pounding into me.  
"I - could - do - this - all - night," he said, timing each word with a balls-deep thrust. He went from holding me to choking me and fucking harder still, losing all rhythm to his his words. "And I'm gonna. I'm gonna be up your slutty cunt all night and every fucking day from now on. Gonna put... so much stuff up your ass... Dildos." Slap in my face. "Fucking beer bottles..." Spanking. "Imma put a bong inside you... strech you open so wide you can take Abu Bakr's cock... You wanna take my buddy's cock? All his exes broke up with him because he was hurting their pussy." He shoved my face back into the bed, lowered my hips and ass and laid on my bed. With his arms hooked around my shoulder, he started jack-rabbit fucking me as best as he could with the upward curve of his dick. "I bet if I open you up with... two big dildos... or a bong... you can take Bakr's cock and mine... you want that, cunt?"  
I kept screaming yes to everything he said. He had indeed found my prostate a moment ago, though I did not know if he knew. I'd myself dreamt a bit of being rough fucked by his friends Abu Bakr who I'd met when I first when to a party with Liam, and I had checked him out often enough to know he had indeed a massive cock kept hidden from me. Though not too hidden. He was a gray sweatpants afficionado, thank the Gods. Though the bong part was most likely colorful talk that he was not serious about, the rest I was definitely up for.   
While I was screaming yes to everything, I heard a whispered, "Shit!" and his dick slowed for a moment. "Fuck, I took it too far... Tell me quickly where you want that load."  
"Mouth!" I screamed.  
In a second, he had pulled out and was standing up, getting me on my knees in front of my by pulling on my hair. He did not even jack off, he just shot a huge load of cum into my open mouth, on my lips and chin. I went for his sensitive cock and sucked it dry through his jerks of pain and pleasure. Sighing and moaning wantonly, he fell back on the bed, head on the discarded pillows we had disturbed with our feet by fucking backwards on the bed, and took my head with him as I kept sucking his dick. It was not softening, this time, though it was much more sensitive than before. He seemed to enjoy it, though, as he locked my head with his legs around my neck and his hands and fucked my throat at breakneck speed. "Suck it suck it suck it suck it..." he was mumbling on a loop. It took only two or three minutes of relentless pounding into my throat but he pulled another load out of himself using my mouth, a much weaker but still welcome load of fresh cum.  
Liam release my head from his grips but as his legs fell down the sides of my body and my mouth went from his now aching dick to his balls and taint, I couldn't help but stoke his thighs, his abs, his rib cage, then back to his thighs. I incited him to move on his belly and as soon as he did, I spread his tight soccer player ass and ate his hole with abandon.   
That was the first night Liam stayed and slept at mine. He almost fell asleep during the ass eating and we got up to shower, have a quick bite, and mostly drink water. We shared the shower but treated it like a locker room, simply washing ourselves and talking. Nothing about his attitude had changed. He was talking about our fuck with humor and interest, asking me all sorts of questions about how I felt and how he did.  
When we were smoking our last joint, back in my now freshly remade bed, he got a bit more serious. "You know I'm not always serious when I talk in bed, right?"  
"Like the bong thing?"  
"That was... Let's call it an inside joke. I meant I'm not gonna double penetrate you with dildos or shove beer bottle in your ass -"  
"I mean," I cut him off, "you could. Do you need written consent? Seems like you need that." He kept silent, looking at me with surprise, so I kept going, "You really need to relax. We're having fun, right? And most importantly, it's all very simple. Easy. If you want to experiment, we can."  
He thought for a second. "Bro, there's some crazy shit we can do."


End file.
